Freya McKinley
Freya McKinley is the daughter of a police officer chief and the younger sister of an intellectual Robotics scientist prodigy. History Freya McKinley was born in the shady part of Manhattan where her father works there to defend the city from crime. When the Kraang had invaded the city, Freya was on her way to see her older brother Jax at his university in his laboratory. While she was hanging out with her brother, the Kraang suddenly broke in and tried to attack them both. Jax defended and protected his sister by telling her to run while he would try to drive the Kraang away. While hiding, Freya had heard the struggle ensuing between the Kraang and her brother from behind the door outside Jax's office, but immediately got out of hiding as she heard her brother's cries for help. She tried to chase after them, but it was no use. Her brother's friends had arrived just in time to see Jax being taken away and called the police about the incident. When they announced that Jax could not be found, she and her father were distressed, especially Freya. Ever since the incident, Freya has always spent her time out in the streets, looking for clues that could lead her into finding Jax. On one of her ' night patrols ', Freya had saw a red haired girl walking down the street, and to her horror and shock, noticed a group of four strange creatures following behind her. Without thinking, Freya leaped into action to defend the girl from the strange creatures, managing to trip two of them over and pulling the girl away from the creatures. It wasn't long before Freya was restrained by one of the creatures from behind and on close inspection, she realized that they were giant humanoid turtles. One of the turtles with the blue bandanna mask started to interrogate her, thinking that she was an enemy working for the Kraang or Shredder because she had attacked them out of the blue. Freya had told them that she only attacked them because they were following the girl and she wanted to defend her. The girl had told her that the turtles were not evil and that they were helping her to find her dad and introduced herself as April O'Neil and the turtles revealing their names to be Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo. The turtles still had doubts if they could really trust Freya, but when she told the group the whole story of her brother being kidnapped by the Kraangs and that she has been looking for him ever since, the group learned that they could trust her enough for her to keep the identities of the turtles a secret. Michelangelo suggested if she could join the team, which April agreed that she could be a good ally since she and Freya shared the same goal, to find a member of their family. Later on in the sewer hideout, Raphael, the one who had to restrained her earlier apologized if he had caused her any harm, which she gratefully returned. Personality In her first appearance, Freya comes off as a kind of reckless, but brave and fiery spirited girl who is not easy to back down or give up from a fight. Because of her looks, bad people have underestimated her many times, thinking that she is weak. They are usually shocked when Freya shows her true colours and her fighting capability. She is the type of person who would actually go to great lengths to help her friends, even strangers, even if it might risk her life in the process ( An example was that she saw the turtles and ran over to fight them, thinking that they were going to kidnap April like the Kraang kidnapped her brother and tripped up Michelangelo and Donatello). She is also known to be quite sassy and slightly flirty in her words and actions, but she has a soft and understanding side which she doesn't want to show that much. Appearance Freya's casual clothing consists of a turquoise miniskirt and a dark blue tank top, Grey hoodie, black knee length socks and long brown boots. She has long blonde wavy hair that a part of is tied in a side ponytail on the left side of her head with a purple hair tie. She carries a red shoulder strapped bag. Trivia - Raphael's pet turtle spike somehow takes a fond liking to Freya, which Freya also returned her feelings as well. She is the only person who doesn't tease Raphael about talking and acting soft around his pet, since she once had a pet axolotl. Spike doesn't mind letting Freya to pet him. - Freya has a sort of passion for secret agent movies. When she was little, she watched secret agent movies with her brother and she wanted to be one when she grew up. Her brother Jax likes to tease her that her personality was basically influence by secret agent movies itself. Category:Human Category:Female Category:Hero